


Left Hanging

by MakeBelieveTimeForMyMind



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad RPF
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Friendship, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeBelieveTimeForMyMind/pseuds/MakeBelieveTimeForMyMind
Summary: Avah wakes up to being blown up by Pinkman and being stuck waiting on him.





	Left Hanging

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I did that is turning into more chapters of some sort.

Ring…Ring…. 

I pick up my cell phone and press end call, without even looking at the caller. I’m not in the mood to deal with any junkies right now. It’s been a long ass weekend, and I haven’t even gotten to enjoy it. Bringing the lighter to my bowl, I start to roll it. Exhaling, I don’t feel shit so I take another go.

Ring…ring…ring…

Exhaling a good second hit, I pick up the phone and decide to look at the number calling before declining it again. Pinky… I slide the answer key over, “What?” Phone to ear, I strike the flame again as I hover the glass over it. Exhaling a long breath to my right and inhaling the thick smoke again, I’m finally able to feel a head change while letting the smoke leave my lungs. 

“Aye yo… what took so long to answer Avah?”

“I’m tryin’ to wake up, thank you very much, yo. Your children were calling me non-stop, all night.” Striking the lighter, I bring the pipe to my mouth. “I just woke up about an hour or so ago. While you and your professor were off playing, I had to make sure your flunkies didn’t fuck up.”

“Look, I’m sorry for leaving you hanging with them but I have something important to talk to you about, and it can’t be over the phone.” He was desperate, his words coming out quickly. He must have been looking over his shoulder at the same time.

“Well, you know where I live, right?” Chuckling, I let my hands hang a little bit too low, touching my bare knee with the freshly rolled bowl. “God damn it, MOTHER FUCKER!” The pipe dropped to the floor and smashed into pieces, causing me to let out a huge sigh.

“That doesn’t sound too good… I’ll be over soon and aye, I am sorry, honestly…” Jesse hung up before I could answer back. The fucker was always good at that. 

Bringing my knee up to my chest, I inspected the wound. The damage was done for sure. There was a blister in the shape of the bowl, and a bubble forming slowly with redness covering it. I wouldn’t be able to wear shorts for weeks, thanks to this.

Stepping around all the glass, I make my way to the kitchen to find the broom. Not very happy about wasting a good thirty cents, I clean up the mess and find a different bowl stashed in my dresser. Curling up on my bed, with a freshly loaded bowl in hand, I watch TV while waiting for my stupid best friend to show up. Reaching for my phone on the end table I send Pink a message.

Me: You own me 30 worth…

J: I always take care of you, don’t I? 

Me: I’m waiting on you, as always. <3


End file.
